Tainted Love
by Melissande
Summary: Love that is tainted is still love right? Or is it? LitaJohn, Allusions to others. One Shot.


Title: Tainted Love

Author: Mel

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am poor penniless college student.

Dist: Ask.

Summary: Love that is tainted is still love right?

Pairing: Lita/John, allusions to others

Warnings: This is kinda a twisted love story I guess, so it's a bit darker.

Notes: I am battling work and writer's block. I am hoping this jump starts a writing bonanza and I really will finally write a fic I was supposed to write umm like two months ago. With that all I can do is hope the person forgives me. Anyways…read and enjoy. M

-x-x-x

Blue eyes watched the movement of the room. The room was crowded with WWE personnel, superstars and former employees. The reason for this little gathering was to celebrate the marriage of several of their own.

One such couple was occupied in the corner, heads low, eyes locked both lost in the other.

The blue eyed man smiled, grimly. The couple were so cute it made you want to throw up. John Cena just shook his head. Goosy lovey dovey shit was for some people, case in point was the couple currently occupying the corner, John Hennigan and Melina Perez-Hennigan. The couple having married two weeks before at a chapel in Los Angeles, California.

Trying of looking at the couple John's blue gaze scanned the room, stopping when they fell upon a table of WWE divas, past and present. One was his old friend Dawn Marie, the woman who had introduced Cena to his own wife. Dawn had made a good life for herself outside of the WWE, becoming a wife and mother to one year old Matthew and pregnant with her second child with her husband of six months, Kurt Angle. John shook his head to himself. That was one twisted fairy tale in itself. Angle had been married to his college or was it high school sweetheart? John didn't remember. But he had been married to her, one kid already, one on the way when it had been revealed through DNA tests that Matthew Psaltis was the child of not only Dawn Marie Psaltis, but one Olympic hero Kurt Angle. That had been a messy situation, but seemed to be working out. John was glad his friend was happy.

A few of the other divas were former Women's Champion Trish Stratus, who in John's opinion had let herself go. She'd gained some weight and opted to get rid of her breast implants in anticipation of the birth of her first child with her husband Ron.

Good luck to her, John thought, but damn did ya have to let yaself go?

John shook his head. He could care less about the blonde, he'd never been much of a fan of blondes. No he was more into red heads. One red head in particular.

Amy Dumas.

Ever since he had joined the company he'd had his eyes on her. She was talented, fit, beautiful, could kick ass and didn't' take shit. That was the thing he loved about her from the beginning. She was independent, kind, loving, extraordinarily beautiful. She was loyal to a fault and loved like there was no tomorrow.

That was what really made him want her.

Her ability to love unconditionally. It made him want to be the recipient of that love, especially when he saw that love in action with her then boyfriend.

She had been devoted to her boyfriend. They'd been together since she'd joined the company. They'd been in an angle were he and his tag partner were feuding with her then stable, Team Extreme. They'd both liked to joke they were sleeping with the enemy.

Having to hide their feelings onscreen seemed to make them only love one another more fiercely off-screen. They'd shared everything. By the time John joined the WWE in late 2002, many believed the pair were going to marry soon. But time pasted and they never made it to the alter.

No one never really knew why.

But John did. His blue gazed darkened in satisfaction as he remembered the events that led to the ending of Amy's relationship with Adam Copeland and her beginning with him.

John's eyes scanned the room as he remembered. Amy was seated with the former divas, in between her onscreen rival Trish and her off screen best friend Dawn Marie. She was smiling at something they both said. Then her eyes seemed to darken, she looked down, bringing her hands up to her swollen abdomen.

John moved closer. Not out of concern, but out of curiosity. For this was the reason why Amy was his wife and not Adam Copeland's.

"Ames are you okay?" The former blonde bombshell asked.

"Yeah. Just the baby seems to be really active today."

"Oh. Seems like someone I know." Dawn Marie stated, her own hand going to her stomach as she winked at Amy. "Baby is very much like it's daddy, isn't it?"

John noticed the look of distance on Amy's face before she answered.

"Yeah. The baby is very much it's daddy's child."

Silence reigned after the brief exchange.

John moved a little closer but stopped when he saw a certain tall blonde make his way into the room. He was late, but when John saw the woman with him he understood why.

The blonde was accompanied by the woman who had saved him, who had unbroken his heart, or at least John figured that was what he told himself.

Adam Copeland was accompanied by one Ashley Massaro. The diva search winner from whatever year.

John wanted to laugh. To think Adam had lost Amy only to gain the lesser her, the copy of her, the watered down version, Ashley Massaro. Many compared the woman to Amy. She was reckless like Amy, she tried to be extreme and now she was dating Amy's ex.

John wanted to laugh.

Ashley was a poor man's Amy and in John's opinion Adam was a poor man.

He had lost Amy.

His loss, my gain, John thought.

Adam and Ashley scanned the room, eyes finally coming to rest on the diva table occupied by Amy, who still had hands on her abdomen, eyes that seemed to find Adam's hazel ones.

They shared a look, much passing in them. John was not concerned. He knew Adam was no threat. John had made sure of that.

John moved closer, finally coming to rest behind his wife.

He leaned down placing a kiss to her neck then her forehead as she leaned up smiling sadly up at him.

He didn't care.

"Hey baby. Is everything okay? I saw you touchin' ya stomach. The baby okay?"

Amy smiled touched by his faux concern. "Yeah. Just getting restless like daddy."

John smiled at her comment his eyes coming up to see hazel ones still staring at him. John smiled smugly back at the poor man, his eyes flickering in-between Copeland and Amy before he reached down to place a very passionate kiss to the woman's lips, slightly biting, wanting to leave his mark on his woman.

When he broke the kiss he looked back up, smiling when Adam and Ashley were noticeably absent.

John then took the empty seat next to his wife, the one previously occupied by Trish, who had gone off to get more food.

John pulled his wife into his arms and sighed in contentment.

John was happy. Sure his wife might not completely be over her ex, might not be completely in love with him, but she would never leave. He'd made sure of that. His love for her was forever ensured by the child in her belly.

John smiled thinking of how it had all been possible.

It was NYR 2006. Adam and Amy had begun an angle together with John, an angle John had asked for.

That night the pair had a real fight. Adam leaving Amy at the arena. Alone. He left her alone, giving John a perfect opportunity to be a nice guy and lend an ear. An ear she had taken. She told him how Adam was iffy on marriage. How he had delayed a proposal because he wanted to focus on the title he had received. John nodded his head. Asked her out to dinner, got her drunk and gave the illusion he himself was too, fell into bed with her and the rest was history.

Amy had been devastated at 'cheating' on Adam. Told John they should never, could never speak of this. John had understood. But somehow she kept coming back to him.

Making her play into his hands. A few chance photos, an accidental message sent at a wrong time and Adam knew. He confronted her, she was sorry, he was too. They almost reconciled then Amy found herself pregnant. No chance it was Adam's.

John's plan had worked. He had gotten his woman. The woman he knew he would love forever. He would treasure her, make her happy, give her everything she would ever want.

He loved her. Did it matter if she didn't really love him like she could or should?

John nodded no internally. No it didn't matter, because she would be his forever. The child insured that. She was loyal to a fault. A child of a broken home, just as he was. They would not do that to their child. No they would stay forever. Be loyal, be loving.

John smiled to himself as he felt her lean back against him.

He loved this woman. Sure it wasn't a pure untainted love, but hey love was still love even if it was tainted right?

-0x-x-x

So good, bad, ugly?

Mel


End file.
